Cómo Decirte que Te Amo 2013
by elbereth-stargazer
Summary: Syaoran le escribe una carta a Sakura antes de irse a Hong Kong


Notitas: Este es uno de mis primeros fanfics y le tengo mucho cariño, sin embargo ahora que lo he vuelto a leer me di cuenta que había cosas demasiado exageradas y necesitaban ser modificadas, además me ha renacido el amor por Sakura & Syaoran… como diría Tomoyo: son tan adorables!

Posiblemente su epílogo también sufra unas cuantas modificaciones, sobre todo en cuestión de redacción y detallitos.

Por cierto… no he abandonado la historia de Escaflowne, sólo fue que hubo en mi vida cambios muy drásticos que se llevaron mis ganas de escribir, y que también me dediqué a mis historias originales, la buna noticia es que al parecer esa bruma se está disipando y me estoy preparando para los capítulos finales de esa otra genial historia.

Ya saben, Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP.

**COMO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO**

Querida Sakura:

Te escribo esta carta sin saber realmente como empezarla, ya vez que nunca he sido bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos, digamos que me siento cómodo siendo un lobo solitario y tampoco se me da muy bien eso de ser efusivo, aunque debo confesar que durante mi estancia en Japón las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y todo gracias a ti. Me enseñaste a no ser tan egoísta y a preocuparme por los demás, no sólo a ver por mi bienestar.

Aun me sigo preguntando por qué continúo escribiendo esto, conociéndome no creo poder atreverme a entregártelo en persona. ¡Increíble que el heredero del Clan Li sea un cobarde tratándose de esos asuntos! Si mis hermanas me vieran seguramente me molestarían. Tú eres más valiente que yo y eso quedó demostrado cuando pasaste la prueba de Yue, fuiste capaz de capturar las Cartas Clow, además las transformaste y así convertirte en su nueva dueña. El nombre de Cartas Sakura les queda bien. En verdad te lo mereces, luchaste tanto, pusiste tu corazón en esa empresa y lo lograste, triunfaste. ¡FELICIDADES!

Debo confesar que la primera vez que te vi pensé que no llegarías lejos, que te rendirías ante la primera gran dificultad, ¿cómo era posible que una niña común le ganara a uno de los descendientes del gran Mago Clow? Cerberos te eligió como Card Captor porque tuvo fe en ti y no se equivocó, pudo ver esa estrella que llevas dentro que mi orgullo impedía descubrir. Ahora tengo la seguridad de que aun sin mi ayuda hubieras hecho grandes cosas, eres fuerte y posees una voluntad inquebrantable, virtudes que admiro de ti

Quiero que sepas que lo que te dije aquella noche afuera del Templo es la verdad, así es como lo siento y no podía seguir ocultándolo. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía y una vez que fui sincero conmigo mismo, no sabía si decírtelo.

Al principio de esta aventura no eras más que una chica compitiendo contra mi, lo único que me importaba era obtener las cartas para así demostrar que era un digno heredero del Clan Li y, sobre todo, volverme más fuerte, pero tú me trataste con una amabilidad que no merecía pues mi actitud fue grosera. Merecí la antipatía de tu hermano y Cerberos. ¿Podrás disculparme?

Además no sólo te consideraba mi rival como Card Captor, sino que llegué a pensar que también competíamos por una persona. Si, ESA persona. Sin embargo, la noche, en que atrapamos a 'Regreso', mis sentimientos comenzaron a enredarse. Nadie me había abrazado de esa manera, ni siquiera mi madre o hermanas, tampoco Mei Ling. Sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor fue demasiado para mí por eso me desmayé aunque yo mismo me traté de engañar creyendo que era por la energía que había utilizado con 'Tiempo'. A partir de ese día tú presencia cambio, empezabas a importarme demasiado.

Para mi fortuna tú eres distraída y no te diste cuenta todas las veces que me sonrojaba al verte, y ni que decir con tenerte cerca. Pero Daidouji es una niña muy inteligente y observadora, fue la primera en darse cuenta de mis reacciones y me lo hizo saber la primera vez que perdió la voz, pero yo seguía negándolo.

Poco a poco las cosas se hicieron más claras, no soportaba verte llorar, pues al sufrir tú, yo también lo hacía. Esto lo comprendí cuando perdiste el reloj que ESA persona te regaló, Y cuando enfermaste, no pude evitar el preocuparme, más sabiendo que te arriesgabas al salir en pésimas condiciones. Eres muy decidida a pesar que las circunstancias no te favorezcan, como siempre nos dices 'Todo estará bien'.

Admito que de las cosas que más disfrute fue aquella obra 'la Bella Durmiente'. Podrás imaginarte como me sentí al saber que ambos tendríamos los papeles principales. En verdad estaba demasiado nervioso. El simple hecho de imaginar que tendrías que besarme, aunque fuese sólo una actuación hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas. A veces me arrepiento que esas cartas aparecieran y arruinaran el momento, pero otras, me alegro porque no hubiera sido un beso sincero.

Que te puedo decir de la llegada de Hiragizawa. Él fue uno de los principales motivos por los que me quedé en Japón a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre para regresar a Hong Kong. Me ponía celoso el que estuviera cerca de ti, pero aun no terminaba de aceptar la situación. ¿Puedes creerlo?

El día en que fueron a comprar los materiales para fabricar un osito de felpa yo también compré los míos. Te podría decir que no sabía lo que hacía, pero en realidad desde el principio quise hacerte un regalo. Fabriqué un osito gris pensando en dártelo y aun así públicamente negaba que me gustaras. Puedes decir que soy muy testarudo y con mucha razón, pero había otro motivo que me confundía, ¿qué sentía por Esa persona?

Fue precisamente él quien me ayudó a aclarar mis sentimientos, simplemente me dejé deslumbrar por el poder de la Luna y eso no era amor. Nosotros que tenemos la capacidad de la magia somos susceptibles a la atracción de otros seres poderosos, algo muy parecido a lo que te pasaba con la Profesora Mizuki. Después de liberarme de esa carga pude admitir lo que sentía. Recuerdo mis palabras: Esa chica me gusta.

¿Recuerdas la vez que nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor? Mi desesperación fue tan grande al verte caer, que las palabras brotaron solas y te llamé Sakura. Mi tranquilidad regresó al verte subir, usando 'Flote, y no aguanté las ganas de abrazarte, saber que no soñaba.

Ahora que había sido sincero conmigo mismo había dos situaciones más que me impedían decírtelo. La primera, una antigua promesa hecha a Mei Ling cuando éramos más pequeños. Este asunto fue solucionado, aunque se bien que a mi prima le rompió el corazón, creo que fue lo mejor para ella.

El segundo problema estaba fuera de mi alcance, tú estabas enamorada de otra persona y me dejaba fuera de lugar. Cada vez que lo veías podía sentir que tu corazón brincaba de emoción y yo me conformaba tu felicidad. Cuando decidiste confesarle tus sentimientos, pensé que todo estaba perdido, sin embargo las cosas no salieron tan bien. Lo único que podía hacer era consolarte, albergando la esperanza de que algún día pudieras corresponderme y me juré a mi mismo jamás hacerte llorar.

De nuevo tenemos la intervención de Daidouji, pues fue ella quien me convenció para decirte como me sentía, sin embrago cada vez que lo intentaba algo lo impedía, como aquella vez sobre el puente cuando la aparición de Cerberos puso fin a mis planes.

Finalmente pude hacerlo aunque no elegí el mejor momento, pero si no lo hacía en ese instante jamás lo sabrías. Todavía recuerdo tu rostro cuando escuchaste mis palabras. Te quedaste inmóvil mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes, ¿qué podrías responder? No puedo obligarte a quererme, eso sería injusto. Estoy conforme con el hecho de que sepas que me gustas.

Ahora que los problemas han acabado, ahora que sabemos que Hiragizawa es en realidad la reencarnación del Mago Clow y que has cambiado las cartas a Cartas Sakura convirtiéndote en su dueña, mi tiempo en Japón ha terminado, por lo que debo regresar a Hong Kong. Ya no puedo seguir engañando a mi madre y estoy seguro que si no vuelvo pronto, ella vendrá por mi. De sólo pensarlo me dan escalofríos, es una mujer atemorizante.

Discúlpame por no decírtelo de frente, pero para mi sería dolorosos despedirme de ti y prefiero recordarte con una gran sonrisa. Me despido, querida Sakura, deseándote que seas muy feliz y que tus sueños se cumplan.

Recuerda que siempre seremos amigos  
Li Syaoran


End file.
